


Old Family Friend

by DesMurphk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Cheating, Consent Issues, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Married Dean Winchester, Other, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: AU. It's a weird story that doesn't make sense yet because I dreamt it.*Castiel is Genderfluid, wears skirts, is out of character in general, much more forward, and a mischievous teen bound to get Dean Winchester into trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

Eight-teen year old Castiel Novak was going with his family to see a family friend, Dean Winchester, who he was told had just moved back to the neighborhood. His house was a few blocks over. The Novak family decided to walk there since it was nice out. Cas’s older brothers, Michael and Lucifer, ran ahead of everyone else, but his sister, Anna who was a year younger than him, stayed close to Castiel. Their parents, James and Naomi, were behind them. 

Anna and Castiel were too young to remember Dean, but Michael and Lucifer and obviously their parents all remembered him. From what they’ve heard Mike and Lucy just like to tease Dean endlessly as they do most people. Naomi didn’t care too much for the man, but James adored him. 

They lived in a neighborhood where all the houses looked like they were falling apart in one way or another. Everyone wore clothes that were worn and dingy, but everyone was friendly. There was a barbecue pitch in or something going on. Pretty much everyone from the neighborhood was there. 

Their friend’s house was nicer than any other around. The front door of the house was left open because everyone was in and out constantly anyway. 

All of Cas’s family were inside getting something to eat and probably got caught up talking with the neighbors. The man who they came to see, the family friend was an older man, with spiky, golden brown hair, and had a scruffy beard. He had soft green eyes and probably eight piercings, most of them on his ears, but there was one above his eyebrow and another on his tongue.

Everyone was calling at Dean, trying to get his attention. He was a well liked guy. Castiel saw him sitting on the side of his porch. He wore a near spotless button up flannel and jeans with oil stains and tears. His right arm had a tattoo with the names Adam and Sam. The teen started to walk towards him and noticed he wasn’t paying attention so what he was planning to do would probably surprise him even more. Castiel himself didn’t even know he was planning anything until he saw the man there.

When he got up to Dean, he sat down on his lap without warning, kissed him when he turned to look at him before he could say anything, and brought his hand under his skirt of which he had no underwear underneath. Castiel’s breath hitched as he pushed one of Dean’s hands to his cock. Dean laughed when the teen had settled so Cas continued to guide the man’s hand to wrap around him and began to fuck himself into his hand. Castiel moaned and kissed Dean again, this time letting his tongue play with the older man’s. Winchester moaned and brought his other arm around Cas to squeeze his left hip and push his erection to the boy’s ass. When they parted, both were breathless and Dean looked at him hungrily. 

“Fuck…” Winchester said under his breath where no one else, but the boy could hear. 

Castiel stood up and began walking away, switching his hips as he still felt his eyes on him. He’d just got around the corner of the house when he heard the man excuse himself from the crowd. Cas smiled deviously as he heard footsteps nearing him. 

He was barefoot and the grass beneath him was wet. He decided he didn’t really mind. It felt kind of nice given how hot it was getting as the sun rose higher in the sky. He stopped by a stream that was at the end of the backyard. Looking into it he could see to the bottom, the rocks and small fish that swam with the current. He forgot about the man following him for a moment until he felt his breath on his neck and his hands on his waist. 

“What was that?” Dean asked as he pulled him nearer, burying his face in the crook of the teen’s neck and breathing him in. He licked a stripe up Cas’s neck and moved one hand to his ass, squeezing it a second as he pushed his still aching erection to his thigh. 

“I thought it was obvious. I want to fuck you,” Novak stated surely. 

Dean moved away enough to look into his eyes as if to see if he was serious. The man let out a breath and said, “Shit. How old are you, again?”

“Eight-teen,” Cas said without hesitation. 

“Fuck,” Winchester said again to himself as he thought of where to go from here.

The teen laughed. “You said that before,” and as he lowered his head to the man, brushing his lips over the exposed part of his chest he added, ”You’re thinking. Trying to talk yourself out of it?”  
Dean paused, now looking at Cas again. He didn’t speak.

“Want my opinion?” When no answer came the teen said, “Don’t think. Just fuck me.” Dean’s eyes shifted to the boy’s waist and he bit his lip. “I want you.” He looked Novak in the eyes again. “Right now. I want you. Don’t make a big deal out of it. It’s just sex. It doesn’t have to be more than that. We do this, I’ll leave you alone. You don’t have to see or hear from me again. I’m not going to fall in love with you or try to be your boyfriend. This can be easy. Just sex. No attachments.”

“What if… I want to see you again?” Winchester asks.

“I don’t know. We’ll see,” the teen answers.

Dean scoffs. "So you’d let me fuck you and then you’d just… disappear?” 

“Well, no. We are neighbors. We’re bound to bump into each other sometime.”

The man smiled at that, and grabbed Cas’s arm, bringing him closer to himself. He kissed the boy’s neck as one of his hands trailed from his collarbone down to his chest and kept going lower until his hand touched just at the top of Castiel’s skirt. 

Cas thought about Dean touching his cock again and shivered. Winchester laughed lowly. Someone walked around the house and called for him. It was a woman’s voice and she didn’t sound happy. Footsteps approached them fast as they jumped apart. 

“Dean, where have you been? Everyone’s been looking for you. I throw this party for you and you just disappeared.” Castiel’s father told many stories about Dean Winchester. Nowhere in any of those did he ever mention a wife, but now it was obvious to Cas in the way the woman instinctively reached out for the man, and how they moved to one another like magnets, that’s who this woman was.  
“I was just-” Dean started, but was interrupted.

“Showing me the stream back here. I didn’t believe him, but it’s beautiful. You guys have a lovely home here,” Castiel said smiling at the brunette woman.  
“Thank you. The stream was already here though. We just worked around it.”

“It’s nice,” the teen stated and then asked, “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name..?”

“Lisa, Dean’s wife,” although Cas’d already gathered that much, she looked at him and pulled Dean to her possessively. 

“Oh, nice to meet you. I’m Castiel. I’ve been told that Dean and I’ve met before, but I don’t remember any of it.”

“Yeah, Dean babysat you, probably changed your diapers even,” Lisa said with an edge of hostility and humor. 

“Lis!” Castiel heard Dean bark under his breath. 

“Oh, come on, Dean. I’m sure Novak here can take a joke, right?”

Castiel gives the woman a tight lipped smile and nods once. 

“Good. See? No hard feelings,” Lisa says with a smile. She turns slightly to give Dean a peck on the cheek, and then turns on her heels towards the front yard. Walking that way with her arm locked with Dean’s. “Come join the party, boys! We’re just about ready for pie.”

“Pie?”

“Dean’s favorite.”  
-  
*In all complete honesty, I don’t know what the heck I’m doing with this


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the party Castiel watched Dean from a far, all the while Lisa would glance over at him, every so often sending a silent warning glare to stay away. But it was too late. Dean showed interest, wife or not, that's enough for him to make his move. So he waited. Eventually Lisa was pulled away by Naomi and the two vanished somewhere. Castiel decided this was his chance.

"Hello, Dean."

The man looked up, nodded with a small smile on his face. "Cas," he said in turn, raising his glass and then shifting over where he sat on the edge of the deck in the backyard, making room for the teen. 

"Cas?"

"Do you mind?"

"No. Not at all. I like it." When he looked back up to Dean, the man was looking at him, green eyes sparkling in the limited light twinkling from the string of lights along the fence. 

"So... I wanted to say sorry about earlier with Lisa. Ya' know-"

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm sure she's just worried I will steal you away. I mean, she's not exactly wrong. I wasn't lying Dean. I want you to fuck me."

Dean had just taken a drink and coughed at the bluntness of the teen's words. 

"How can you be so sure? You basically just met me."

"I know." The teen adjusted his position on the deck uncrossing his legs and bringing his hands to rest at either side of him on the boards. "You didn't have any pie."

"Oh yeah. Shouldn't have had that other burger I guess."

"Let me get you some."

"No, that's not necessary."

"I insist."

"Alright then."

Castiel comes back with the pie in hand, but instead of sitting down beside him where he'd been previously, he came around in front of him, dropped to his knees and sat the pie close to them.

"What are you-"

"Shh. Everyone's around the front of the house. I checked." Except his wife and Castiel's mom for that matter. Where the hell were they? "Just relax. Let me take care of you." That was the last thing he said before reaching for the man's zipper on his jeans. 

Dean just stared, stunned. 

Novak was pleased to find that the man was not wearing any underwear. He licked his lips while thinking about the weight of the cock in his mouth and felt a thrill wash over him. He then grabbed the pie on the plate. 

"Uhm, Cas, are you gon- nuhh?" Dean started, but then felt something sticky and wet on his dick. "What the-"

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet, Mr. Winchester?" Dean halted his protests.

Castiel then put his head down, opening his mouth to let his tongue lick away all of the pie filling. 

"Oh, god," Dean gasped.

Cas laughed which vibrated around Dean's cock when he begin to suck on it. 

He was enjoying this, Dean thought, pulling all these sounds from him.


End file.
